Human Nature: Cause and Effect
by middaysunset
Summary: A thoughtless action leads to disaster that could rupture everything...
1. The Note and the Actions Following

_**/AN: So! First off, thank you for taking the time to read my work, it really means a lot to me! This is just something I wrote up after finishing my binge of Addams Family fanfics and listening to Michael Jackson's "Human Nature". If you want, leave a review of what you thought of this. I shan't waste anymore time, happy reading!/**_

_Gomez,_

_I'm sorry for my actions and I never meant to hurt you. It was just human nature… Mon amour, we are growing apart. You knew of this. I was merely upset and I let things get far too out of hand~_

She entered the room, bringing a rush of emotions hurling at him. It was just them now, the children having gone to school and Lurch several floors below. She leaned in the doorway in an inappropriately casual manor that was unfitting for the up coming conversation that could very well be the end of the pair.

Gomez and Morticia.

He did not acknowledge her presence nor did he look up from the note in hand. Growing apart? The understatement of the century! She was, in fact, much _closer _to other men than him now and what more did she have to say after leaving him that fateful note? In some ways, Gomez did not care. Yet he knew the conversation was approaching and he finally met her sorrowful eyes.

"You got my note…" she hesitated. "_Mon Cher_."

For once, he did not get excited at the sound of her French. Her paleness, her sleekness, her curves had no affect on him anymore. Gone were the days of kisses and moans of "Tish". He merely stared more.

Sighing, Morticia had come to fully grasp the damage she had done. He was a broken man now. Perhaps, even beyond repair and most definitely beyond _her _repair. What was the point of trying to reconcile than? She wondered as she opened her mouth, only to shut it. What was there to say? The passion, the drive, the lovely darkness they had built together was gone and all that remained were ghosts of memories. She spoke softly that she should never have even laid eyes on that man, that this was all a mistake that~

He interrupted her. He scolded her that this was _no _mistake and "what was done was done" in an unforgiving tone. These words were not meant to comfort, they were meant to show his point. A thin barrier remained and it was time for it to come crumbling down.

"Gomez, please!" she shrieked. "Please, _Mon Cher_. I don't want to fight, I don't want to lose all we have…"

He watched as her voice faded and tears filled her eyes, finding that he too was at a loss of audibility. It was then that Gomez realized he must calm himself if things were to end, it best be on semi-happiest note possible. After he thought through her words, he felt a memory come on…

_It was a cool night in the graveyard, yet it seemed the world heated up the second _she _arrived. He knew her to be Morticia Frump; the rebel of the Frump family with her chic gothic looks that appealed to Gomez Addams. It would be a complete lie to say that he hadn't thought over how much Morticia would fit in with his family… he had seen her around the city and school before and watched Morticia's very "Addams Like" behaviors. They hadn't spoke much at school and they shared only French class together. Oh, French! Even a single word dipped in that beautiful language leaving her mouth would give his nerves a joy ride. Unfortunately, he was quite sure she didn't notice him at all. _

_The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight as she came and sat next to him. Morticia, the French night-goddess herself! Perhaps she really _had _noticed him before! It was all so exciting; he had to muster all the feelings of swooping her up and dancing with her then and there. All thoughts of mourning the dead person that brought them together were forgotten as she mumbled a seductive "hello"…_

It was that very word that interrupted his memory of happier times.

"Gomez? Hello?" she asked, stepping out of the doorframe.

He sighed and regained his thought train. "Its over, isn't it?"

Morticia shut her makeup-heavy eyelids. Was that what she wanted? "Freedom"? No, she knew the answer was a solid no. Gomez was her freedom and held every ounce of joy she ever felt. And she literally screwed it their relationship away. There was only one answer, and it would be easy on no one…

_**/AN: all right, I am fully aware of how sucky that was and please refrain from flaming the -heck- out of me. Nonetheless, dearest readers, I have decided to leave the fate of Morticia and Gomez in your hands. Yes, you also have a choice to make! If you would like to hear the end to this story, follow it or review stating that you would like to see it through. If you think it is better as a one-shot, just favorite or review. I appreciate your feedback very much! **_


	2. The Choice Is Made

_**/Thank you Frozen Raspberries, I love it, little obsessions, immortalroxtar and James Birdsong and for your reviews! You guys are the best. This conclusion was written with you (and the other ten people who apparently viewed this, but mostly to you three!) in mind. ;) Hope it lives up… Also, please don't be offended with the brief mentioning of sex. Like immortalroxtar said, it's and Morticia and Gomez. (Though I don't think that's exactly the same context… oh well. Still remains a fact.)**_

__"Make your choice," Gomez said distantly after watching Morticia engross herself in her descision planning. It was all too nerve wrecking, the thought of life without her. He imagined her moving out, prying their children off her signature black dress and returning to… _him_, the man who was the cause of all this. Oh, how he wanted nothing more but to strangle the life from him! It was a wise decision for Morticia to leave the man she had an affair with's name from Gomez, or there would certainly be another funeral by the next day. What made her pick _this _one in her distress beat the heck out of Gomez. Apparently, the creature worked at an all-night car repair business in the city, one of the only things open when one goes leaving the house at three a.m. Gomez would have been disgusted at the man's normality if he weren't already appalled that his wife ran off with another.

"Gomez, this is ridiculous," she sighed. "There is no choice to be made! It has always _been _you; I was just- just- not thinking at the moment… Please, Gomez."

A gasp escaped her as he gripped her arm.

"How am I supposed to ever touch you again while knowing he did too? I do not share well, you know of this yet you go and-" he stopped, realizing there was now blood on his hand seeping from her sleeve. How was this possible when he didn't breach her skin? Hastily forcing back her sleeve, his eyes tear up at the sight.

Carved straight in her arm laid a bloody 'G'.

Morticia did not pull back, letting him grasp the meaning of her doings. Yes, she wrote this herself with the dagger he presented to her as an anniversary gift many years ago. A 'G' for Gomez, he would always be apart of her now, no matter what she did against him. Why couldn't he see that? Not only had she meant it when she proclaimed him as her only love, she bled it too. Every word, every drop had all been for him. Yet he still couldn't put it behind them? She then realized that perhaps there was no hope, if not even her pain could mend her wrongs. Where would she be with out the Addams? Without Gomez, Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert? She would end up like her delusional sister, Ophelia… What a disaster that would be! The very thought made her want to weep and made her wound bleed faster. The ruby colored liquid poured out her forearm and straight to Gomez' suit jacket as he stood there in shock. Perhaps her message had finally reached through to him…

"_Cara Mia_…" he murmured with despair as he attempted to wipe the blood off her reopened wound. Normally her pain would turn them both on, yet now the two just wanted the moment to skip like a broken record. Skip back and have everything be the way it was before all this fighting started, before all the late nights no longer spent with kisses and replaced with constant arguments. Then… the car repairer happened. But maybe, they could make up. No, not even maybe, they _would _make up even if it were the death of both for them. If they were lucky, they might die making up…

"Darling, its alright, its alright." Looking up at her eyes, he attempted a weak smile. "Its irrelevant now."

"_Mon Cher_, it will always be relevant. You cannot forgive me, scars will always be there," Morticia sighed, touching the scabbed 'G'.

"I thought you loved the scars we made in bed, _Cara. _And if I can forgive, you must have it in you too," he said hopefully as he took her other hand.

Morticia was relieved at the sound of his forgiveness and felt that after a while, she too could move on. Knowing the effects of her mistakes, the woman was confident such actions would never be taken again. Gladly, she kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved him… In French.

**_/I know, I know. Cheesiest ending ever, but at least I tried to please you all. Thank you so much to the five who reviewed and the other readers! I honestly thought that with the millions of other stories on here that no one would take the time and view mine but _voila! _(That's French… Gosh, I'm a dork.) People actually liked it! I really can't thank you guys enough for that. I'm off now, best of luck in whatever you do!_**

_**~Middaysunset / McKenna**_


End file.
